ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet and Clank: Unsung Heroes
The game is created by Insomniac games. It takes after the events of, "A Crack in Time." It will be sold as a Playstation 3 disc. The Story so far... Ratchet and Clank saved the universe from the clutches of Dr. Nefarious, and the folly of Alaster Azimith. In the dou's newest quest, they head back to the Solana Galaxy. They go back to find Veldin, where Ratchet grew up to find more clues to his past. But first, the two must stop at Al's RoboShack. They stop by Metropolis to grab some gadgets from Al's RoboShack. They just finish paying for the gadgets, when the whole store shakes! Ratchet, Clank, and Al go outside to find Metropolis is under attack! Again!!! Ratchet and Clank must now save the universe once more! But who could be behind the attack this time? Level 1: Metropolis Ratchet and Clank must now destroy the new invaders. The robots Ratchet kills are all familiar, as the robots are made of nearly every kind of robot he has defeated in the past. As the two destroy the last of the junk robots, they come to the famous titainum bridge built in their honour after the defeat of Drek. They must now destroy a gang of robot cyclists, clearly working for the assailent, as they are too, made of previously destroyed robots. They realize that a ship above had been producing the robots, is hovering above them. It then lowers it's dispatch deck once more. From it, a giant armoured golith lands in front of them, with a familiar looking robot poiliting it. The poilit is a red trooper. Ratchet and Clank the try using all their firepower to destroy it, but the trooper only laughs at the atempt. He then grabs Ratchet & Clank with in a single fist. He laughs,"Foolish heroes! You make this to easy! What a waste of ammo! Did you honestly believe you could destroy a mech with Trillium armour? PAH! Say your prayers! 'Cause they're gonna be ya last!" As the fist is squeezed harder, suddenly from out of nowhere, a blast of energy destroys the mech's arm, and release Ratchet and Clank! From out of nowhere, Angela Cross apears to assit! She aims her blaster for a second shot. "NO!!!" Scearms the trooper, "This is impossible!! You'll pay for that lombax!" He then jumps back into the cruiser, just in time to avoid Angela's second blast. He then flees Metropolis. "I can't beleive we didn't see that coming," Ratchet sighs in disbelief. "Don't beat yourself up about that, Ratchet," Angela conforts. "That mech was meant for galactic war. I would've done the same. Come on." And so they fly of to the Starship Pheonix. Allies and Enemies Every hero that is ever been born, has a villian to match that hero. Here are some of those Heroes & Villians we love & hate. Heroes *Qwark *Trooper *Angela Cross *Zanhast *Robo *Skid *Al *Brainius *Helga *Skrunch Villians *Tirantor the Reaper *Prototype *Mach the Irritable Knowing Your Arsenal A hero without a trustworthy weapon, is a dead hero without a trustworthy weapon. Here is list of some of the weapons and gadgets in the game, so you won't be that dead hero without a trustworthy weapon. Weapons No weapons have been created at this current time. Gadgets No gadgets have been created at this current time.